1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a pixel structure of a 3D display device, and in particular to a pixel structure of a 3D display device capable of reducing 3D moiréand binocular rivalry.
2. Description of the Related Art
One of the serious problems of conventional 3D displays (auto-stereoscopic type barrier/lenticular 3D displays) is 3D moiré. For example, 3D moirélooks like non-uniform screen brightness with vertical stripe patterns. It is basically caused by the interaction of a pixel array and a 3D barrier pattern or 3D lenticular films. 3D moiréis really an annoying defect when we see 3D images on an LCD screen.
One prior art uses “defocusing lens idea” and “zigzag pixel layout or slanted pixel” to reduce the 3D moiréissue. But it is not perfect enough and/or it will lead to additional drawbacks of 3D cross talk.